Lone Wolf Pack
by Babyface2216
Summary: A series of one shots/short stories involving Baron Corbin and my OCS. THERE IS MATURE CONTENT.
1. Fly Away

I took a deep breath before knocking on the apartment door, both bags slung over my shoulder, one with the things he forgot at my place last and one with my things for the week. "Oh, I'm sorry who are you?" a brunette woman asked, a brunette woman who just happened to be naked except for a t-shirt. "I'm Carter" I sighed holding out a hand "OH! Baron's tattoo designer, he's at the gym right now, he should be back around 5 if you want to come back then" she smiled shaking my hand "Alright, thanks" I nodded, I knew exactly where she was talking about, I also wouldn't be coming back later. Spinning on my heel I walked back to my car and got in driving the short distance to the NXT Performance Center. I grabbed Baron's bag and then walked inside smiling when I saw Corey Graves, a mutual friend of mine and Baron. "Hey Carter, what are you doing here?" he asked hugging me tightly before eyeing the bag in my hand "I was supposed to stay with Baron for the week but" I faded off and shrugged as he got a sad look on his face "Do me a favor?" I asked sweetly holding out the bag for him to take "Anything for you Doll" he nodded giving me a small smile. "Give him his bag and tell him he's an asshole and to go to hell." I informed reaching to hug him one more time before I waved goodbye and left, heading for the airport so I could trade in my ticket for a flight out today.

COREY POV

"Corbin" I called loudly getting his attention, and several others, as I walked into the weight room his duffle bag slung over my shoulder. "What's up man?" the 'lone wolf' of NXT asked as we met halfway. "You're an asshole. Here's your shit. And go to hell." I stated not even flinching as I shoved his bag into his chest and watched the emotions play out on his face. Anger, confusion, realization, anger, more confusion and finally horror. "Oh fuck" he muttered dropping his head into his hands "Yeah, at least YOU didn't have to see her face." I spat spinning on my heel and walking away to return to what I was doing prior to Carter's appearance.

END COREY POV 

"Hey Carter, you got someone here to see you" our front desk woman Alex called as I was mid tattoo. "Do they have an appointment" I called back never losing focus on the task in front of me, it was a color touch-up but sometimes that was even more stressful than a tattoo from scratch because you had to make sure the colors matched up and you didn't color somewhere you shouldn't have. "No" she stated walking into the backroom with a look of exasperation on her face. "Then tell them to either wait or set up an appointment" I decided looking at her briefly before returning my attention to the tattoo. A little under an hour later I was walking the customer to the front of the shop and checking my schedule to see that I had an appointment with Baron in 10 minutes. "Alex, when he gets here send him back." I sighed, angry with him or not he was a paying customer, and one of the few who refused to go anywhere else for their ink. I walked into my room and took a seat dropping my head in my hands to try and get my head on straight before he came in, it had been nearly 2 weeks since I had talked to him, not that he hadn't tried I just ignored him. "Hey, Alex said you were ready for me" his deep but soft voice filled up the small room sending my heart into overdrive at being so close to him. His scent was invading my nostrils as the door shut quietly behind him and his footsteps approached the bench in front of me. "What do you need done" I asked quietly clearing my throat to try and get rid of the scratchy feeling that accompanies crying. "Just a touch up and a new one, if that's alright" he stated sitting down and removing his long sleeve shirt to reveal the lightly tanned and tattooed skin beneath it.

"What do you want touched up?" I asked knowing I had just done a full body touchup on him not that long ago. "This one" he whispered holding out his left hand to reveal the lion head decorating his ring finger. "Oh. Okay" I nodded prepping the black and grey ink before I scooted closer and grabbed his hand to hold it steady while I worked, trying not to think about the matching lioness on my matching finger. "How are you Carter" he asked after a brief silence, I had to take a deep breathe to calm myself down before I shouted out everything I was feeling, he was still my customer after all. "I'm great." I answered shortly wiping away the excess ink before switching out the needles and prepping for whatever outline he wanted done. "What's next?" I asked moving away from him and over to my drawing station "Here…I want this but the colors a little less pastel and neon" he grunted handing me a printed picture of a butterfly, not much different than the ones adorning my arm. "Where?" I asked quietly tracing the outline with my finger as I finally looked at him, he looked exhausted and worn out. "Here, if it's possible" he stated grabbing my hand and pressing it to his chest right above his heart. "I'm assuming you want it to blend in with the rest of your sleeve?" I asked lightly pressing my hand into the area, the feeling of his warm skin sending flutters through my chest. "I want to have the butterfly right above my heart, if there's any way you can connect it all that'd be great." He smiled slightly moving so he could sit beside me while I drew out the design. "The higher ups are okay with this?" I asked softly finishing up the main part and turning to transfer it to his skin so I could draw in some extra details to connect it to his sleeve.

"Yeah, they were cool with it" he nodded staying still the best he could as I drew. "How does that look?" I asked sweetly holding up a handheld mirror so he could see it. "Looks great." He nodded moving back to the table to lay down as I immediately got started the conversation stopping as I worked. About an hour and a half later the tattoo was complete and I was wiping him up so he could take a look at it. "It's perfect Carter, really I love it" he grinned pulling me into a tight hug of appreciation. "Baron" I called quietly as he went to leave the room "Yeah Carter?" he returned turning to look at me "Why the butterfly?" I asked softly looking up and catching his eyes as he smiled "They leave for a while, but they always come home. Kind of like me. I leave for a few weeks and pretend none of this exists but I'll always come back" he whispered smiling once again before he walked out of my life again, but this time I knew it wouldn't be forever. It never was, true to what he just explained he would leave for a couple weeks but he always came back, it's why I never had the chance to get over him. Every time I thought I was getting over him he popped back up and sent me straight back to square one, it was the circle of our relationship I guess. Rolling my eyes at the revving engine from the front of the store I got to work cleaning up my area before I headed home, wondering when he'd return. 


	2. No

"Baron is finally walking over here, he's been watching you for like 15 minutes" Carmella whispered as we sat in the catering area of NXT. Rolling my eyes I kicked my foot up onto the table and retied my boot before acknowledging what she had said. "I swear to god if he asks me out for drinks again I might lose it" I whined, this was a frequent game Baron liked to play. He would ask me time and time again to go out for drinks, and he knew if he kept it up enough I would say yes and then after going out with him would fall into his bed and sleep with him, just for this little game to start all over again. "Hey Carm, mind if I talk to Elli?" the deep voice of the WWE's Lone Wolf asked, his voice so deep I could feel it rumble whenever we were pressed together and he talked. "Sure, I need to go get ready for my match anyway, I'll see you in the locker room El" the blonde smiled softly squeezing my hand before she walked away and I was being pulled up and led out of Full Sail and into the back parking lot where all of us superstars parked. "What do you want Baron?" I asked watching as he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, letting the white smoke blow over our heads. "Why do you always assume I want something? Can't I just enjoy some alone time with you?" he asked a smirk on his lips as I rolled my eyes in reply, my arms crossing over my chest to try and preserve some heat in the cool night breeze. "We both know your definition of enjoying alone time with me is getting me in bed." I snapped trying not to laugh at the look of shock on his face. "Elli, if you want this to stop it'll stop." He stated seriously his free hand holding my chin so I would be forced to look at him. "Baron, I don't even know what this is" I cried waving my arms between us "What this seems like, is you using me and playing me when you get lonely and need to get your dick wet." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest again as he glared down at me stomping on the butt of his cig. "Don't EVER say I'm using you again, I care about you." He growled darkly, almost scaring me "If you want me to stop coming to you then say so and I'll stop. If you want me to keep you in my bed every night say so and I will. This, whatever we are, is completely up to you Ellison." He murmured bringing my face closer to his so I could see how serious he was about this. "I really like you Baron…I know I shouldn't but I do" I whispered running a hand through his wet hair and tugging slightly, loving the way his eyes rolled back and a growl left his throat. "Come get drinks with me after the show?" he asked sweetly smirking slightly, grinning back at him I stood on my tiptoes and pressed our lips together roughly before I pulled away and went to head inside pausing at his voice. "Is that a yes?" he asked an eyebrow arched as I looked over my shoulder with a sickly sweet smile "No" I laughed winking at him before I disappeared inside to get ready for my match and then return to my apartment to relax.

"Uh oh, here he comes" Carmella sighed rolling her eyes at the large man who was walking down the hall towards us. "What is the deal with you two? You tell him no for like a month, finally say yes, you both come to work the next day smiling and happy and then you repeat." Bayley commented brushing through her hair so she could put it up in a ponytail for her match later in the evening. "It's a game I guess, he likes to see how long I can keep saying no, and then it's a whole new game of how long it takes before one of us jumps the other." I shrugged not bothered about telling them all this since they knew how close and odd our relationship is. "You two are so weird" Carmella sighed hugging me tightly before she walked away to find Enzo and Cass. "I get it, you two are just trying to see who has more restraint." Bayley nodded tightening her ponytail before she started placing her headbands on. "It's kind of sweet if you think about it, you guys are so wrapped up in each other that you don't care about anyone else or what they think" she nodded hugging me tightly before she also left seconds before Baron stopped in front of me bracing himself on the wall behind me, his hair draping and making a sort of curtain around us. "Come on Elli, it's been over a month since you said yes" he whispered his breath dancing across my face, a smile fluttering onto my lips at the familiar smell of cigarettes and mint toothpaste "Maybe you should try a different way" I shrugged "Or maybe I found someone else" I shrugged again squeaking when his hands slammed down inches from my hand, his nose flaring with anger. "I don't fucking think so. If you found someone else it isn't anyone in the business, they know better." He growled darkly glaring at me, him angry was sending zings of heat to between my legs. "You're mine Ellison. Everyone knows it." He added "These beautiful lips are meant for me, they're only allowed to wrap around my dick." He paused tracing my lips before his finger danced down to my neck "This neck is only for me to kiss and bite." His fingers went lower "these are mine to grab and suck on" he whispered emphasizing his words with a grab of my left breast. "this, oh god this pussy, it was made for me Elli, you know that don't you?" he whispered his fingers brushing the edge of my jeans as he spoke, his words sending heat flaring through my body. "My pussy, you want to know why it's mine Elli?" he asked looking at me until I answered "Why?" I wondered the word coming out more a breathless whisper than a question. "Because I got it first, I got to taste it first, I got to touch it first, I got to pound into it first. It's all mine Elli, you best remember that." He growled reaching around and with a hand on my ass pressed our hips together. "No one touches it right? Not even you baby." He smirked leaning down to take a kiss. "Wanna go back to my place after the show?" he asked sweetly, it took me a few seconds but I was able to catch my breath and push him away, a smirk on my lips at his look of frustration "Nope" I shrugged jumping up to kiss his cheek before I walked off to find something to do since I didn't have a match tonight.

Sighing I got out of my car and grabbed both of my duffle bags before I closed and locked my car before I walked into Full Sail smiling and greeting people as I walked to the locker room. I had a tag team match tonight with Finn against Baron and a partner of his choosing but no one knew who it was so I wasn't sure what to expect. I dropped my bags on a bench and turned to smile at Bayley and Carmella, "Wanna go get some food?" I asked sweetly jumping when they both yelled no simultaneously. "Can I ask why?" I arched an eyebrow waiting for one of them to answer "Baron and Dana were all over each other when we were in there about 10 minutes ago" Carmella whispered frowning at me as I took a deep breath to calm down. Baron knew how I felt about her, she loved to sleep with everyone and anyone, and the fact that she purposely gave me a concussion a couple months ago never made me like her. "Oh well, I'm hungry and I need to find Finn anyway" I shrugged giving them both a smile and linking arms with them as we left the locker room and headed through the halls to catering. When we entered catering it was almost like everyone stopped and held their breath waiting for me to react to Dana and Baron who were over in the corner. Dana was practically on Baron's lap, and Baron wasn't wearing a shirt but I pretended not to notice as I grabbed food and found a table, striking up a conversation with Bayley about her next big match, everyone slowly returning to what they were doing when they realized I wasn't going to blow up. "Hey Darling, are you ready for our tag team match?" Finn asked walking up behind Bayley and giving her a hug before he looked at me "Definitely, which trunks are you wearing tonight?" I asked ignoring Dana's manly laughs coming from the left of me. "I brought my black Balor trunks" Finn informed "Awesome, I should start getting ready. I'll see you in a little bit" I smiled standing up and hugging him before I walked out of catering not giving Baron a second glance as I got ready for my match.

It was a great match, I even got a few moves in on Baron before Finn hit him with Coup De Grace to pick up the win. "You were great out there El, I hope Baron isn't too hard on you though after that hurricurrana and DDT you gave him." Finn commented as we walked through the curtain and back to the locker rooms. "He'll survive. It's what he gets for picking Dana as a partner when he knows how much we hate each other" I shrugged hugging him before continuing towards the women's locker room trying to scream when I was dragged inside a dark room, a hand over my mouth preventing me from doing so. "You think you're cute don't you." Baron's voice growled right behind my head, his hand not moving from my mouth even though I was clawing at it. I settled for nodding since he wouldn't move his hand "What gave you the right to attack me out there tonight?" he asked quietly moving his hand so it was wrapped lightly around my neck, a reminder that he was in control. "You knew what you were doing when you chose her. You knew what you were doing when you let her hang all over you in front of everyone. You knew what you were doing when you made sure I saw the hug and kiss on the cheek you gave her before Finn and I went out to the ring." I snarled bucking away from him and heading for the door knowing he wouldn't stop me after I hit him as hard as I did "You knew you were fucking with my feelings, and tonight and from now on it's a definite no." I stated slamming the door behind me after I left biting my lip to keep any tears from falling as I hurriedly changed and found William telling him I didn't feel too good and was going to head out early. As soon as I was safely in my car I let the tears fall and drove away from Full Sail and to my apartment where I could let all of my emotions go before training tomorrow.

"Are you excited Bayley?" I asked quietly as we walked around backstage waiting for Takeover where she was defending her belt against Nia Jax. "I'm so nervous, I know I shouldn't be because I've won a 30 minute Iron Woman match but Nia hasn't been beaten yet." She sighed playing with the hem of her dress as we entered where the stage and lights were already set up. "You'll do great Bay, you always find a way to overcome. This time won't be any different." I shrugged giving her a tight hug before she walked off to start getting ready. "Ellison, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Hunter called waving me over to where he was talking with Corey Graves at the announce table. "What's up Hunt?" I asked giving the man a hug as he and Corey shook hands and Corey walked away. "A little bird, a very concerned little bird has informed me that you and Baron are both slacking lately, you want to tell me what that's about?" he sighed sitting down and patting for me to join him. "He's just all mad because I got one up on him and was able to DDT and hurricurrana him in that tag match two weeks ago." I shrugged playing with the bottom of my shirt, fidgeting under his gaze. "Talk to me like it's just me. Like I'm not your boss, obviously you've been holding a lot in." he whispered scooting closer to put his arm around my shoulders as I started to cry, my head in my hands. "I don't know what I did Hunt…I mean one day we were fine, everything was great. Next thing I know I'm getting ignored for four days and he's all over Dana at the next show." I shrugged trying to calm my breathing before I started to hyperventilate. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I just got so angry because he was rubbing it in my face every time I saw them that night." I took a deep breath "It came time for the match and I just snapped" I whispered pathetically. "Honey, Ellison you know you're like a daughter to me and it breaks my heart seeing you this way but I need you to start stepping it up alright, I really don't want to have to take you off the shows because other people are passing you." He murmured pulling me in for a hug before he kissed my head and stood up. "You go relax and enjoy the show. I'll check up on you in a few days alright?" he said holding my hand until I nodded and then walked away while I caught my breath and disappeared back to the locker room, not aware that Baron had been watching and had heard that whole exchange and was now being hunted by the COO.

BARON POV

I can't believe she thought she did something wrong when I was the one who was a complete dick to her, and now she could potentially lose her spot because of it. I felt like shit, but I couldn't worry about it too long because I had my match against Samoa Joe tonight and really needed to focus or I would get really hurt. Sighing I raked a hand through my hair and turned to walk back to my locker room when a very angry sounding COO stopped me. "I don't know what you did, I don't care how you fix it but Corbin, I'm talking to you as a man who just watched someone he thinks of as a daughter bawl her eyes out." He paused glaring at me as I tried to stand my ground "You BETTER fix things with Ellison, like I said I don't care what you did or how you fix it, but fix it." He growled poking a finger into my chest, my throat was tightening and for the first time since I was a child I wanted to lay down, curl into a ball and cry. "Dammit, Corbin she might lose her spot soon because whatever you did is affecting her work habits. I don't want to see that happen to her after everything she's gone through to get here, so please, fix this." He said softer this time, squeezing my shoulder in reassurance "Good luck tonight, I know you have it in you to beat Joe" he added before he walked away leaving me to think and prepare for my match in silence. One way or another I was going to fix things with Elli, and I had to do something big to do so.

END BARON POV

"You're coming out with us tonight" Carmella said holding out a dress and heels for me to take. "Carm I" I started to decline thinking up an excuse but Bayley, Nia and Emma were right there with her "You're coming out tonight, no discussion. Now get dressed or I'll do it for you" Nia threatened her arms crossed over her chest until I grabbed the dress and started to change spinning slowly so they could see. "It's a little tight" I mentioned pulling at the top and the skirt hoping it would magically stretch and cover more skin since my boobs and butt were nearly popping out. "You were so right when you said to put her in one of Aliyah's dresses." Emma nodded handing me heels and supporting me while Carmella touched up my makeup and Bayley fluffed my hair. "Perfect, now let's go tear up the town" Bayley cheered looping her arm through mine and dragging me out of the locker room and out to her car. I was glad I had ridden with her today, I don't think I would have been okay leaving my car parked here all night. It didn't take us long to get to the club and when we walked in seriously every NXT superstar was there including Dana and Baron, the latter sitting between Corey and Finn drinking a beer. "Oh dance with me and then we can get drinks" Carmella screeched as Messin Around by Pitbull and Enrique Iglesias started playing over the speakers. I couldn't help but laugh and let her drag me onto the dance floor our bodies moving together as I was in the middle of a BayMella sandwich. "You guys, people are going to start thinking we're lesbian lovers" I laughed making sure they could both hear me "At least you're hot. I won't complain" Carmella shrugged getting laughs from both Bayley and I as we were joined by Aliyah and Nia. Once the song ended I walked to the bar and ordered a drink jumping when a tattooed arm slipped around me and paid before I could.

"You didn't have to do that Baron, I have cash on me." I sighed grabbing my drink and turning to face him having to lean back into the bar so I could see his face, even in heels. "I wanted to. Don't fight me on this okay?" he sighed tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, his hand resting on my cheek for a few seconds before he moved and let me pass him. I went back to the girls and shrugged at the questioning looks they gave me, chugging half of my drink before Carmella dragged me back onto the dance floor. "You and Baron are really cute together. I know I've always seemed so against it but I just worry about you because he isn't the most social person and you're a little social butterfly" she said, her mouth right by my ear so I could hear her. "I love you and I appreciate the concern but I'm a big girl Carm." I smiled hugging her before we continued dancing, I flinched as someone grabbed my butt before they started dancing with us "What are two pretty ladies like you doing all alone?" an unfamiliar voice asked, the smell of alcohol on his breath nearly making me gag as one of his friends joined and stood behind Carmella who looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

BARON POV

"Man I don't want to alarm or piss either of you off, because you're both fucking giant and in better shape than me. But those boys are moving in on your girls" Tye Dillinger stated walking over to talk to Cass and I pointing onto the dancefloor where Carmella and Ellison were being pinned between two beefcakes who looked like they had rolled around in orange paint and hadn't showered. "Just relax, wait and see what happens. They may be able to handle it without causing a scene" Enzo warned a hand on both my shoulder and Cass's chest, we were both watching the scene with tense bodies just waiting for one of them to make a wrong move. "Oh fuck no." I growled pushing Enzo off of me as the one behind Ellison grabbed her ass before reaching around her, I wasn't sure what he had done then but judging by how fast she moved and nearly knocked Carmella over I can guess it wasn't good. "Right behind you" Cass growled following as we easily shoved through the crowd both of us towering over most of the people in our way.

END POV

"You're both real cute, it's a shame you're all alone" the guy behind Carmella said reaching around her to run his fingers against her bare midsection. "We actually aren't alone, we're here with a group of people" I commented flinching as the guy behind me grabbed my ass again before his hand reached around and tried to grab my boob but I shove off of him nearly knocking Carmella over in my haste to get away. "Buddy, I know you didn't just grab at my girl." Baron's voice growled, a smile lighting up mine and Carmella's faces as we turned to see him and Cass standing less than a foot away with their arms crossed over their chests, Enzo, Tye, Finn and Apollo not far behind them in case something went sour. "Your girl? She was all alone until I came over, you could be lying." The stupid frat boy shrugged trying to pull me closer yanking so hard I fell into his chest, my smile disappearing as Baron growled lowly. "Come on, you two are big sure, but I got all my boys" the other guy laughed pointing to a table of rowdy guys in the corner all looking like they tanned daily and did steroids. "You got all your boys? Well we got more" Cass stated moving slightly to show that the others had been joined by Sami, Tyler, ZZ, Corey, Blake, Murphy, Jason and Jordan. "Now let them go" Cass added taking another step closer to catch Carmella as the guy shoved her away "Come on Bryan, they aren't worth it" the same guy shrugged "Now hold on, how do I know she's really your girl, and you ain't just trying to claim her yourself" the Bryan guy still holding me asked "She has a tattoo of a wolf on the back of her neck with my name and birthday underneath it. That going to be enough proof for you?" Baron was gritting his teeth as his fists clenched and unclenched, that was something no one else knew. "Prove it" he nodded pushing me towards Baron who caught me with one arm and used his other to pull out his wallet showing the guy his name and birthday. He slipped his wallet back in his pocket and then moved me so I was looking straight at his chest before he gathered my hair as if he was going to put it in a ponytail, revealing the tattoo that he had described perfectly. It was a single wolf with his name and birthday underneath it.

"Sorry man, didn't want to cause trouble" he shrugged holding his hands up and backing away, Cass and Baron watching them until they had moved on to other girls. "Are you two okay?" Baron asked looking between us worriedly. Carmella and I both nodded letting them lead us back over to everyone who had relaxed and started to have a good time again now that the little issue was over and taken care of. I tugged on the side of Baron's shirt and waited for him to lean down before I spoke "can we leave, I don't want to be here anymore. That guy is still staring" I whispered feeling eyes on me and following them back to the Bryan guy. "You sure you want to go home?" he asked quietly tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, neither of us caring that we were being watched by the entire group, each of them with smiles on their faces. Nodding I played with my fingers as he grabbed my wallet and his jacket "Anything for you baby, come on" he smiled taking my hand and leading me away from the roster and out the door into the cool night air. We walked over to his bike and I carefully climbed on wrapping my arms tightly around his waist as he started it and drove towards our apartment. That's right, we shared an apartment, which is part of the reason this little fight took so much out of me there was no getting away from the thought of him. I let him help me off his bike and lead me upstairs and into the apartment before I broke down, clinging to him as if my life depended on it. "Shush baby. I'm right here, everything is going to be okay." He whispered tangling a hand in my hair as the other rubbed my back. "Do you want to go to bed?" he asked using my hair to tilt my head back "Yes please" I whispered letting him pick me up before I pressed our lips together, clothes disappearing as he walked us through the apartment and to our room.


	3. Meanwhile Back Home

"Have either of you talked about this new girlfriend of his?" Sandra asked as we stood in the backyard of her farmhouse in Lenexa, Kansas. "He wants to tell Elliot in person, I tried to talk him into just letting me tell her ahead of time but he was adamant that he tell her." I sighed smiling softly at the little brunette girl that was playing soccer with her Uncle Ashton and a couple cousins. "Well, looks like now is the time" she sighed gesturing behind me to show me a nice black pick-up truck pulling into the driveway, Tom behind the wheel, most people know him now as Baron Corbin but to me he will always be Thomas Pestock of Lenexa Kansas. "Hey Momma" he greeted with a grin walking over and hugging the older woman tightly before pulling back and looking me over "Anna, where's Elliot?" he asked his eyes still running up and down my figure as if he was trying to memorize or remember it. "Playing with Ashton and the other kids" I informed pointing to the girl in the blue dress who was sitting on one of her older cousins. "She's getting so big" he sighed a smile on his lips that faded slightly when a dark haired woman joined us "This is my girlfriend Morgan, Morgan this is my mom Sandra and this is Anna" he introduced, my heart clenching a little that I was introduced as just Anna, but I quickly shook it off and smiled my smile widening when a child's voice shrieked Daddy. "Hey baby girl" Tom beamed crouching down and picking her up so he didn't have to bend over to talk to her. "You're here" she giggled her little arms tightly wrapped around his thick neck "Of course I am, didn't Mommy tell you I was going to be here?" he asked sending me a look of exasperation to which I simply smiled "She said there was going to be a surprise, I hoped it was a pony but this is even better" she giggled pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek which he happily left on his face as he turned to Morgan who looked like she was forcing happiness for him. "Who is she?" Elliot asked quietly shrinking back slightly as Tom sighed and set her down crouching so they were still eye level. "Elliot, this is my girlfriend Morgan." He said slowly watching her as a range of emotions flitted across her face before tears started tumbling down her cheeks and she ran into the house and away from everyone.

"Excuse me" I sighed jogging after the child following the sounds of her crying up the stairs and into Tom's old room that we usually slept in when we stayed over. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked quietly kicking my flip flops off before I joined her on the large bed cradling her tiny body in my arms as she continued to sob and hiccup. "Daddy doesn't love us anymore" she whimpered the tears starting a new at the reason she was so upset. "He's gonna replace us, next time he'll bring home a new baby and he won't have time for me anymore" she continued before her sobs got to be too much and she buried her head in my chest and cried as a couple tears slipped from my own eyes. "That's not true Elliot, Daddy loves you very much and you know he always makes time for you." I sighed rubbing her back hoping she would calm down before her asthma started up "Just because he has a new girlfriend doesn't mean he's going to replace you or that he loves you any less" I added continuing to rub her back as she slowly calmed down again. "Does that mean Daddy doesn't love you?" she asked quietly, I didn't have an answer for that at all and was shocked by her question. "I don't know Elli, that's something only Daddy can answer" I sighed softly running my fingers through her hair until she drifted to sleep, all the running and crying of the day having tired her out. "Is she okay?" Tom asked quietly appearing in the doorway only a few minutes after she fell asleep. "She will be, I think part of it was she was tired from playing all morning" I whispered sending the man a soft smile telling him he didn't have to worry. "How are you?" I asked patting the bed beside me for him to sit since this would probably be the only chance we got to talk. "I'm good, great actually I finally made it out of NXT and to the main roster" he was beaming with happiness as he sat as close as possible so he could rub Elliot's back. "I'm so proud of you" I smiled honestly happy for him after all the work he had put into becoming a wrestler when the football life fell through.

"What about you though? How are you?" he returned leaning his head back on the headboard, our eyes locking briefly before I looked back down at Elliot. "I'm alright, trying to sell the house" I sighed knowing he would be upset since it was something we had bought when we were in high school and we were expecting a big family. "What? What do you mean you're trying to sell it?" he asked the anger evident in his voice "Tommy, I know you love it. I do too but it's just Elliot and I…it's too big for just the two of us" I sighed not able to look at him and see the anger and sadness that I'm sure was all over his face. "Excuse me" I whispered maneuvering myself from underneath our sleeping child and slipping my flip flops back on I left the room heading for the backyard since everyone was still mingling in the front of the house. It got harder and harder every time he came home to pretend that it wasn't killing me or slowly driving me insane.

TOM POV

I couldn't believe she was selling the house, and she hadn't even talked to me about it beforehand. That was our house, the house we had saved up and bought in high school, the house that she had given me her virginity in, the house that we had conceived Elliot in, the house that we had exchanged rings in saying one day we would get married. "Daddy?" a little voice mumbled as Elliot wiped her hair from her eyes and crawled onto my lap. "What's wrong Daddy? Why are you crying?" she asked her small hands coming up and settling on my cheeks as I blinked and realized I was indeed crying. "I'm just upset baby" I whispered, my voice coming out thick and choked with emotions. "Is it cause I ran away crying…I didn't mean to make you upset. I thought you were gonna replace me and mommy, but she said you would never replace me" she mumbled moving so she could lean her head into my neck as I rubbed her small back giving her a teary smile. "I would never replace you baby. You're my family" I nodded not ready for her next question at all "But why did you replace mommy, don't you love her?" she asked, I had to take a deep and shuddery breath as I collected myself but before I could answer she shocked me some more. "Sometimes when I wake up at night and have to go potty or want a drink I can hear her crying." She whispered "Sometimes she says your name too. One time she set out a third plate and then put it away before she went into her bedroom and cried, she told me she was just sad that she couldn't make me happy like when you come home." She paused and took a deep breath "She looks at pictures a lot, but she only shows me ones of me and you or me and her." She added snuggling deeper into my hold as Morgan walked into the room. "Can I have the keys to the truck? Jimmy called and I have a photoshoot scheduled tomorrow…I'll be back Sunday morning though" she stated holding out her hand and without a second thought I dropped the rental keys into her hand and watched her walk out, realizing if that had been Anna there would have been kisses and hugs all around. "I love your mom very much Elliot." I sighed resting my head on hers and going silent as we both just enjoyed being near the other.

END TOM POV

"Anna, I really wish you would talk to someone" Sandra sighed, joining me on the steps as I brushed the tears from my cheeks. "I'm fine Sandra, just stressed from trying to find somewhere smaller and sell the house." I fibbed giving the woman a smile that faltered at the shake of her head. "Don't lie to me darling, I know you miss him. You can be looking right at him and it's not the same, it kills you inside that he doesn't come home to you anymore. It kills you inside to see any sort of picture or anything of him, because he isn't yours." She murmured, the tears starting anew as I sobbed and collapsed into her arms. "I don't want to sell the house, it's all I have left that was ours except for Elliot." I whispered afraid to look up as the door creaked open. "Ashton is looking for you Mama" Tom's voice was booming in the silence of the yard. "Alright" she agreed brushing her hand through my hair before she stood and walked inside. "I love you." Tom said suddenly my head snapping up thinking he was talking to someone else but he was looking straight at me. "I don't think I'll ever stop. It was just easier to leave and pretend none of this existed. That I didn't have anything back here in Lenexa that meant anything to me." He paused, kneeling before me in the dirt, his large hands coming up to frame my face. "Morgan left, she doesn't belong here, but I do. And you do." He murmured "If you'll have me, I'd like to move home. Where I should have been all along." He smirked with a small shrug. "We'll take the house off the market, and get started on filling all those empty rooms. We'll have that wedding we talked about so long ago, we'll get chickens, a horse, some cows. I'll hire someone to help you while I'm gone." He was painting such a beautiful picture, something I had dreamed of for so long. "Just tell me you still love me, so I know that this is where I'm meant to be." He whined, yes whined. "I love you Thomas. More than life itself." I smiled pressing a hand to his cheek, my smile widening as he pulled me in for a kiss. "I'll make sure supper is on the stove and beer is in the fridge from here on out" I assured wrapping myself around him with a giggle as he pressed our lips together again.


	4. Special

"Alexa I look ridiculous" I whined walking out of the bathroom and spinning for the blonde who stopped and stared with wide eyes. "You look amazing Amber." She gasped clapping her hands excitedly as she looked me over. We were getting ready for our first ever Hall of Fame ceremony, I was beyond nervous because I NEVER wear dresses or heels and tonight I was wearing both at once. Did I mention my date was the sexy, bad boy, lone wolf Baron Corbin? Because that's my date and I looked like a complete fool compared to him on a normal day, I can't imagine how bad I'm going to look tonight. "Don't make that face. Baron is going to drop dead you're that gorgeous." She sighed pulling on her heels and standing beside me our heels making us even height once again. "Thanks Lex...should we head downstairs?" I sighed adjusting my hair once more before following her out of the room. I panicked at the top of the stairs and spun around returning to my room pacing back and forth insanely as I tried to talk myself into walking downstairs. "I know I'm scary but you've never hid from me before so don't start tonight. I've been bragging to everyone about how I'm going with the most beautiful woman in NXT." Baron's voice paused as I stopped my pacing with my back to him "It'd be pretty embarrassing if I showed up alone, I'd probably never speak to you again." He rumbled his arms wrapping around me from behind in a hug. "I'm sorry Baron...I don't know what my problem is...I just got so nervous." I sighed my head down "I panicked, I want to be good enough for you." I mumbled almost silently but that man had insane hearing. "You're TOO good for me Amber, I know that and everyone knows that." He laughed "Have you looked in a mirror?" he asked moving so we were standing right in front of my full body mirror, our eyes locking through the glass. "I had to threaten over half the roster just so I could get the chance to ask you to the ceremony before someone else did." He smirked making me smile brightly "You could have said 'yo bitch, we're going together' and I would have agreed" I giggled making him smile brightly this time. "I'll keep that in mind next time I want to take you somewhere. But for now we should really get going." He murmured finally turning me around and walking all the way out to the limo with me. Alexa, Blake, Murphy and Aliyah already waiting inside.

"Better Amber?" Alexa asked sweetly as I slid in beside her leaving Baron to sit across from me with a smirk on his lips. I nodded and smiled at her before we settled into a comfortable silence. We pulled up to the ballroom and started filing out Alexa pulling on my arm to slow me down as we went to walk inside "I grabbed your inhaler for you" she whispered "just in case" she shrugged blushing slightly as she handed me the plastic contraption to put in my hand bag "Thanks Lex, it means a lot" I grinned hugging her tightly before we caught up with our dates and entered the actual ceremony area, going our separate ways to do interviews and find our seats. "Baron, Amber can I get an interview?" Renee asked as we walked by, nodding slightly we stopped in front of her and waited for the camera to turn green. "I am here with NXT's very own Baron Corbin and Amber Vixen." She introduced both of us smirking at the blonde "First, you guys look great. It's definitely something different from both of you" she pointed out "Well we aren't ones to disappoint so we weren't going to show up in ripped jeans and t-shirts" I grinned shaking my head as Baron smiled softly "She's right, we don't disappoint and if I say so myself we went above and beyond for tonight." Baron nodded wrapping his arm around my waist "That you did. What are your thoughts on tomorrow nights line-up? Several NXT superstars, including you Baron, will be showcased in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle royal and Amber you and several of the NXT women will be in your own battle royal to determine who advances to the WWE Women's Championship number one contender Battle Royal" Renee stated, my smile brightening slightly as Baron truly smiled "I'm kind of cocky, so I like to say I will obviously come out on top and I know how talented Amber is so give it time and I think you'll be seeing both of us on top." Baron smirked before pulling me away and over to our seats. "You've gotten so much better at microphone skills" I complimented the usually quiet male "Thanks Amber, I've been working really hard so it means a lot." He whispered just as the lights dimmed and the ceremony started.

The ceremony was fantastic and the after party was insane as well. I had such a great time meeting everyone and having Baron by my side kept me relatively calm all night. We danced a couple times but we mostly sat in the back of the room and talked all night about everything and anything ranging from video games to first kisses to debut matches. Now we had grabbed a taxi and were on our way back to my house neither of us feeling like riding in the limo anymore and wanting to spend some time just us. One thing about Baron and I was we didn't really like being in the public eye if we weren't in a wrestling ring, and we definitely love our private time where we can be just us. He got out first and helped me out paying the cab driver before we started up the sidewalk. "So hold on, I thought you said you couldn't wear heels" he commented suddenly as we walked. "I never said I couldn't. I said I didn't like too. They hurt, they're hard to walk in without practice and when I wear skirts or tight pants I don't like how people stare" I shrugged squealing loudly as he swung me up into his arms, my hands clasping behind his head tightly to keep myself up. "What are you doing" I giggled as he continued to walk, unlocking my front door and continuing up the stairs to my bedroom. "You said they hurt to walk in so I'm helping" he grinned sitting down on the edge of the bed and sliding my dress up so he could pull my shoes off. "You don't have to" I smiled moving to get up off his lap, he wrapped his left arm around me tighter and held me there as his right hand rubbed my feet and ankles. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked softly as my head rested on his jacketless shoulder. "Yeah...I am so excited but so nervous" I sighed "You're gonna do great Babe." He murmured moving his head to press his lips to my forehead before we went silent. "ugh, I need to change and get ready for bed. Otherwise tomorrow is going to start rough" I sighed sitting up and moving to the bathroom to get into pajamas and remove my makeup. I shoved my head under the faucet and washed out all of the product before drying it with a towel and heading back into my bedroom to see Baron relaxed on my bed in his boxers messing around on his phone. "I honestly might like you better like this" he commented as I crawled into bed beside him and laid down getting ready for sleep. "Goodnight Baron" I mumbled pressing my face into his side "Goodnight Amber." He replied softly leaning down to kiss my temple before I drifted off to sleep.

"Oh fuck" I mumbled pacing back and forth behind the curtain, my palms starting to sweat as everyone else did their entrances and I was the last to go out for the NXT Women's battle royal. "Relax Amber, you're going to do great" Hunter complimented already in his spot behind the monitors to watch over the match. "Thanks Hunt." I sighed, I wished Baron was here but he was doing interviews after winning the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. Smirking cockily as Fancy by Iggy Azalea started to play I bounced onto the stage and down the ramp occasionally slapping hands along the way before I slid into the ring and did a cartwheel into the splits into a backbend and then a standing position. Tossing my jacket out of the ring I bounced on the balls of my feet as the bell rang and everyone started going after each other. It came down to Bayley, Nia, Alexa and I. The top four of the NXT division. I looked to Alexa and nodded slightly before going after Nia leaving Alexa and Bayley to fight it out. I don't really know what happened but soon both of their names sounded over the speakers saying they had been eliminated which left it down to Nia and I, both of us running on fumes and just wanting the match to be over since we still had a second battle royal to compete in directly after. With one last burst of effort I clotheslined Nia over the top rope, catching myself before I fell to the mat and the bell rang. I had won, but now I only got the amount of time it took all the main roster women to enter, to rest. Taking deep steady breathes I had to slip from the ring and use my inhaler once before getting back inside and waiting for the rest of them to enter. I was nervous that I'd be the first to go because I was the newbie and obviously the most worn out. Everyone was in the ring and the bell had gone off, I noticed that everyone was really focusing on one person each leaving me the odd man out giving me even more time to relax. Until Nikki and Brie decided they were finished with Paige and turned on me, it wasn't too bad I was expecting them to be more talented but it was pretty simple to get them one on one and soon both were eliminated. I moved on to Alicia and then soon it was down to Naomi, Paige and I. I couldn't believe I had made it this far but now I was running on negative fumes needing my inhaler and a nap. I collapsed against the turnbuckle and kind of just watched as they both threw hands until Paige eliminated Naomi. "Get out." She shouted pointing at me and then out of the ring, rolling my eyes I smirked and beckoned her forward, her attitude giving me a slight push of energy to go against her and get her out of the ring. I had done it, I had become number one contender and I could hardly believe it. I let the referee raise my hand and I bragged a little bit before I took off up the ramp and pushed behind the curtain, my inhaler being pressed into my hand by Alexa who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you" she squeaked hugging me tightly as I used my inhaler trying to not go into an anxiety attack. "Lexa let her breathe. She isn't looking to good right now" Hunter warned lightly pulling the girl off and helping me sit down as I took slow, deep breathes to try and stop any attacks. "Where's Baron?" he asked not really anyone specific "Renee just took him for another interview" someone, I think one of the stage hands answered "Go get him. I don't care about the interview. Steph, Stephanie" Hunter shouted the woman scurrying over covered by a black robe so no one could see her outfit for later. "Go get Baron." Hunter ordered watching the woman walk off as fast as she could in her heels. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" Hunter counted slowly as I inhaled "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" he repeated as I exhaled with his counting. "Hey baby" Baron greeted softly kneeling directly in front of me, Hunter moving further off to the side so we could have our space. "You're doing great. Just keep breathing slowly. I watched your matches." He whispered running his hands through my hair as my breathing slowly evened out and my skin color returned to its normal shade "You did so good. You're number one contender and you're gonna kill it. But tonight after the show we're going to go home, get some movies and some snacks. Relax together" he continued his voice soothing me even more than my inhaler had. "Thank you" I whispered leaning forward to hug him, receiving a tighter hug back followed by a passionate kiss on the lips. "Woah, I did not see that coming" someone said off to the side "Are you blind?" Alexa returned before she ushered people away giving Baron and I a little privacy. "I love you Amber." The tall man whispered making a blush spring on my cheeks and tears pool in my eyes. We had been low key dating for almost a year and he had never said it before so it was extra special on top of an already special night. "I love you too Baron" I returned just as softly leaning in to kiss him again.

"Have either of you talked about this new girlfriend of his?" Sandra asked as we stood in the backyard of her farmhouse in Lenexa, Kansas. "He wants to tell Elliot in person, I tried to talk him into just letting me tell her ahead of time but he was adamant that he tell her." I sighed smiling softly at the little brunette girl that was playing soccer with her Uncle Ashton and a couple cousins. "Well, looks like now is the time" she sighed gesturing behind me to show me a nice black pick-up truck pulling into the driveway, Tom behind the wheel, most people know him now as Baron Corbin but to me he will always be Thomas Pestock of Lenexa Kansas. "Hey Momma" he greeted with a grin walking over and hugging the older woman tightly before pulling back and looking me over "Anna, where's Elliot?" he asked his eyes still running up and down my figure as if he was trying to memorize or remember it. "Playing with Ashton and the other kids" I informed pointing to the girl in the blue dress who was sitting on one of her older cousins. "She's getting so big" he sighed a smile on his lips that faded slightly when a dark haired woman joined us "This is my girlfriend Morgan, Morgan this is my mom Sandra and this is Anna" he introduced, my heart clenching a little that I was introduced as just Anna, but I quickly shook it off and smiled my smile widening when a child's voice shrieked Daddy. "Hey baby girl" Tom beamed crouching down and picking her up so he didn't have to bend over to talk to her. "You're here" she giggled her little arms tightly wrapped around his thick neck "Of course I am, didn't Mommy tell you I was going to be here?" he asked sending me a look of exasperation to which I simply smiled "She said there was going to be a surprise, I hoped it was a pony but this is even better" she giggled pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek which he happily left on his face as he turned to Morgan who looked like she was forcing happiness for him. "Who is she?" Elliot asked quietly shrinking back slightly as Tom sighed and set her down crouching so they were still eye level. "Elliot, this is my girlfriend Morgan." He said slowly watching her as a range of emotions flitted across her face before tears started tumbling down her cheeks and she ran into the house and away from everyone.

"Excuse me" I sighed jogging after the child following the sounds of her crying up the stairs and into Tom's old room that we usually slept in when we stayed over. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked quietly kicking my flip flops off before I joined her on the large bed cradling her tiny body in my arms as she continued to sob and hiccup. "Daddy doesn't love us anymore" she whimpered the tears starting a new at the reason she was so upset. "He's gonna replace us, next time he'll bring home a new baby and he won't have time for me anymore" she continued before her sobs got to be too much and she buried her head in my chest and cried as a couple tears slipped from my own eyes. "That's not true Elliot, Daddy loves you very much and you know he always makes time for you." I sighed rubbing her back hoping she would calm down before her asthma started up "Just because he has a new girlfriend doesn't mean he's going to replace you or that he loves you any less" I added continuing to rub her back as she slowly calmed down again. "Does that mean Daddy doesn't love you?" she asked quietly, I didn't have an answer for that at all and was shocked by her question. "I don't know Elli, that's something only Daddy can answer" I sighed softly running my fingers through her hair until she drifted to sleep, all the running and crying of the day having tired her out. "Is she okay?" Tom asked quietly appearing in the doorway only a few minutes after she fell asleep. "She will be, I think part of it was she was tired from playing all morning" I whispered sending the man a soft smile telling him he didn't have to worry. "How are you?" I asked patting the bed beside me for him to sit since this would probably be the only chance we got to talk. "I'm good, great actually I finally made it out of NXT and to the main roster" he was beaming with happiness as he sat as close as possible so he could rub Elliot's back. "I'm so proud of you" I smiled honestly happy for him after all the work he had put into becoming a wrestler when the football life fell through.

"What about you though? How are you?" he returned leaning his head back on the headboard, our eyes locking briefly before I looked back down at Elliot. "I'm alright, trying to sell the house" I sighed knowing he would be upset since it was something we had bought when we were in high school and we were expecting a big family. "What? What do you mean you're trying to sell it?" he asked the anger evident in his voice "Tommy, I know you love it. I do too but it's just Elliot and I…it's too big for just the two of us" I sighed not able to look at him and see the anger and sadness that I'm sure was all over his face. "Excuse me" I whispered maneuvering myself from underneath our sleeping child and slipping my flip flops back on I left the room heading for the backyard since everyone was still mingling in the front of the house. It got harder and harder every time he came home to pretend that it wasn't killing me or slowly driving me insane.

TOM POV

I couldn't believe she was selling the house, and she hadn't even talked to me about it beforehand. That was our house, the house we had saved up and bought in high school, the house that she had given me her virginity in, the house that we had conceived Elliot in, the house that we had exchanged rings in saying one day we would get married. "Daddy?" a little voice mumbled as Elliot wiped her hair from her eyes and crawled onto my lap. "What's wrong Daddy? Why are you crying?" she asked her small hands coming up and settling on my cheeks as I blinked and realized I was indeed crying. "I'm just upset baby" I whispered, my voice coming out thick and choked with emotions. "Is it cause I ran away crying…I didn't mean to make you upset. I thought you were gonna replace me and mommy, but she said you would never replace me" she mumbled moving so she could lean her head into my neck as I rubbed her small back giving her a teary smile. "I would never replace you baby. You're my family" I nodded not ready for her next question at all "But why did you replace mommy, don't you love her?" she asked, I had to take a deep and shuddery breath as I collected myself but before I could answer she shocked me some more. "Sometimes when I wake up at night and have to go potty or want a drink I can hear her crying." She whispered "Sometimes she says your name too. One time she set out a third plate and then put it away before she went into her bedroom and cried, she told me she was just sad that she couldn't make me happy like when you come home." She paused and took a deep breath "She looks at pictures a lot, but she only shows me ones of me and you or me and her." She added snuggling deeper into my hold as Morgan walked into the room. "Can I have the keys to the truck? Jimmy called and I have a photoshoot scheduled tomorrow…I'll be back Sunday morning though" she stated holding out her hand and without a second thought I dropped the rental keys into her hand and watched her walk out, realizing if that had been Anna there would have been kisses and hugs all around. "I love your mom very much Elliot." I sighed resting my head on hers and going silent as we both just enjoyed being near the other.

END TOM POV

"Anna, I really wish you would talk to someone" Sandra sighed, joining me on the steps as I brushed the tears from my cheeks. "I'm fine Sandra, just stressed from trying to find somewhere smaller and sell the house." I fibbed giving the woman a smile that faltered at the shake of her head. "Don't lie to me darling, I know you miss him. You can be looking right at him and it's not the same, it kills you inside that he doesn't come home to you anymore. It kills you inside to see any sort of picture or anything of him, because he isn't yours." She murmured, the tears starting anew as I sobbed and collapsed into her arms. "I don't want to sell the house, it's all I have left that was ours except for Elliot." I whispered afraid to look up as the door creaked open. "Ashton is looking for you Mama" Tom's voice was booming in the silence of the yard. "Alright" she agreed brushing her hand through my hair before she stood and walked inside. "I love you." Tom said suddenly my head snapping up thinking he was talking to someone else but he was looking straight at me. "I don't think I'll ever stop. It was just easier to leave and pretend none of this existed. That I didn't have anything back here in Lenexa that meant anything to me." He paused, kneeling before me in the dirt, his large hands coming up to frame my face. "Morgan left, she doesn't belong here, but I do. And you do." He murmured "If you'll have me, I'd like to move home. Where I should have been all along." He smirked with a small shrug. "We'll take the house off the market, and get started on filling all those empty rooms. We'll have that wedding we talked about so long ago, we'll get chickens, a horse, some cows. I'll hire someone to help you while I'm gone." He was painting such a beautiful picture, something I had dreamed of for so long. "Just tell me you still love me, so I know that this is where I'm meant to be." He whined, yes whined. "I love you Thomas. More than life itself." I smiled pressing a hand to his cheek, my smile widening as he pulled me in for a kiss. "I'll make sure supper is on the stove and beer is in the fridge from here on out" I assured wrapping myself around him with a giggle as he pressed our lips together again.


	5. Sunday Baby

"You really want to leave don't you" I asked the boy sitting in the window across from mine. "I want out of this town, there's no freedom." He sighed swinging his leg against the side of the house as I laid my head on my arms folded across my window sill. "I know" I whispered looking at him with a sad smile "Have you told them yet?" he paused as I tilted my head in confusion "About us, about wanting to move in together, about getting married, about the baby on the way" he listed off watching me as I shook my head to each one. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you at all anyway, they would make me get rid of it, I don't want to give up our baby" I whispered a tear slipping down my face as I thought about what my father would say. "Leave with me" he said suddenly my head snapping up to see he was still watching me "Leave with me, I have enough money saved up for a place to live, for both of us to eat and I can find a job just about anywhere to save money for when the baby comes." He repeated himself his brown eyes glittering as I actually considered it. "When would we leave?" I asked quietly jumping when my father yelled that dinner was ready from downstairs. "If you're serious pack a bag tonight, I'll be outside the church at exactly 11:00 a.m. tomorrow." He said quickly before I closed my window and headed downstairs going through the usual ritual of dinner. Say grace, fill our plates, answer questions asked otherwise don't speak, help clear the table, do the dishes and then retreat back to my room. It was the same thing every day, never once did it change, but I suppose that's what happens when you're the preacher's daughter in a small southern town that worshipped every Sunday and prayed every day. I looked between the window and the duffle bag laying on my bed and nodded tossing everything I could into the bag, making sure I had a little of everything in case it would be a while before Baron and I could find somewhere to live. As soon as I was packed I laid out my church clothes and then changed for bed, tossing and turning as I thought about how much everything was about to change tomorrow.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Blondie, wanna hang out?" the tall, dark handsome boy from next door asked as I walked past his house and into my own lawn. "No thank you." I whispered keeping my head down as I got the mail and started to walk inside. "Hey!" he called getting my attention before I fully entered the house "What's your name Princess?" he asked leaning against the fence, a cigarette between his lips as he looked at me with dark brown eyes that were glittering in the Friday afternoon sunlight. "Grace…what's yours?" I asked suddenly curious to know this boy's name. "Princess Grace…that's a pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm Baron" he returned smirking as I blushed and scurried inside the door closing softly behind me.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

"Baron, have you ever thought about leaving?" I asked quietly looking at the boy propped in the window across from mine. "Lots of times, I've been saving up money since I moved here. Doing odd jobs for people to get some cash." He nodded blowing smoke up into the night sky before he looked at me. "What about you?" he returned the question "I have…but I'm not allowed to work. My parents say my responsibility is cooking, cleaning and bearing children for a nice Christian man." I sighed twirling a strand of blonde hair around my finger as he laughed loudly nearly falling from his window. "Don't they know that ship has sailed? Women go to school, get jobs, make money for themselves" he smirked, "I'd let you work if you wanted, but I'm not a nice Christian man so it'll never happen" he shrugged looking away from me and towards the stars in the sky. "You may not be Christian but you're still nice, to me anyway. You treat me like a normal person, not like I'm the preacher's daughter and if you make a mistake you'll be smite down by the wrath of god" I rolled my eyes to follow the movement of his body as he stubbed his cigarette out on the side of the house and slunk back into his window. "Meet me in the field tomorrow midnight" he smirked before he closed his window, I did the same not long after knowing I would do whatever it took to be there at midnight.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

"Daddy said I need to stop talking with you" I whispered leaning my head against Baron's chest as we sat in the field and looked up at the stars, hidden from the view of anyone driving down the road by the tall grass. "Do you want to?" he asked quietly tilting my chin up so I was looking at him instead of the night sky. "No. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I murmured spinning around so I was kneeling between his legs. "Do you trust me?" he wondered tangling one of his large hands into my blonde hair and pulling me so I was sitting on his lap facing him. "With my life" I nodded shivering as he pressed his mouth to mine. "You're my first kiss" I whispered running my hand over his shoulder and down his arm "Can I be your first for something else." He asked his voice raspy as he flipped us over and laid me down "Please?" I whimpered allowing him to lead since I didn't know what to do.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

"Baron…I think I'm pregnant" I whispered as we sat in our windows and talked. "Have you taken a test?" he asked quietly lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. "No, I don't have one." I sighed playing with the edge of my window scared to look at him and see what his expression was. "Gracie, look at me Princess" he demanded going quiet until we locked eyes "I'll pick up a test for you when I'm done with work tomorrow, we'll meet in the field and you can take it tomorrow night" he decided finishing his cigarette. "You aren't angry?" I asked quietly shocked that he wasn't blowing a gasket. "I could never be angry with you Grace. Now get some sleep okay, I'll see you tomorrow night" he smiled blowing me a kiss before I closed my window and got in bed smiling that he wasn't upset.

END FLASHBACK

"Grace Ann, wake up. You missed breakfast, you need to get ready for church" My mom called as she walked into my room and opened the curtains. I sat up in bed and immediately started gagging, I wanted to hold it until she left but I couldn't so I slowly got up and went to the bathroom emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet, tears streaming down my cheeks as she held my hair and rubbed my back. "Grace are you feeling alright?" she asked softly handing me a wet washcloth so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. "I'm fine Momma" I nodded scared she would know "I love you Grace Ann, you're always going to be my baby girl." She sighed closing the bathroom door as she talked. "I know your father has been very strict with you and you have been sneaking out to see that boy." She paused as I sent her a look of horror "I worry about you Grace, with how harsh your father is I like to keep a close eye on you. I'm not angry, nor will I tell your father." She smiled stroking my cheek before she started to put my hair up. "If you ever need anything from me, please don't hesitate to ask, I would do anything for you to be happy darling." She added kissing my cheek once she was finished with my hair. "Momma, I want to leave with Baron" I sighed as I did very light makeup before getting dressed trying not to look at her. "Here" she whispered holding out a large roll of money "Gracie, sweetie, I knew the day would come that you would realize this isn't the life for you. I have been saving up for you since you were a young girl and you told your father you wanted to go to school to be a vet and he told you no. I realize this money may not get used for that now, but I just hope one day you'll come visit and bring my grandchild with you" she smiled, tears in her eyes as she slipped the money into my duffle bag and hugged me tightly. "Mother's intuition. You'll understand one day. For now we have to go or we'll be late for church" she smiled kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand as we walked downstairs and out of the house, walking the short distance to the church in silence.

"I love you Grace Ann" she whispered before we walked into the church and took our seats near the front, my bag hidden in the bushes right outside the doors. It seemed like that was the longest church sermon yet as we all finally rose and began to exit the church at 10:58. I grabbed my bag and sat it on the ground by my feet as mom came to stand by me, several people stopping to greet us before they left. True to his word at exactly 11 o' clock Baron pulled up in front of the church and got out walking over to mom and I, his sunglasses hiding his eyes that I knew were filled with fear and apprehension. "Baron" my mom greeted kindly picking up my bag for me and handing it to him. "Take care of my daughter, and my unborn grandchild." She whispered a tear slipping down her cheek as she pulled me into a tight hug before hugging him as well. "Mary, what is going on?" my father asked standing in the doorway with crossed arms, his glare never wavering as Baron slid his sunglasses onto his head and looked right back. "She's leaving Anthony." Mom stated simply squeezing my hand before waving us away "Gracie are you sure about this princess?" Baron asked quietly as we walked to his car, ignoring my father's screaming and yelling. "I'm positive." I nodded stepping onto my tiptoes to kiss him before I slipped into the passenger seat and he got in the driver's seat, leaving without looking back. "Your mom found out" he sighed reaching over and grabbing a hold of my hand closest to him, my other hand resting on my belly which in a short while would be sticking out. "I think she knew the whole time. She handed me money this morning, and said to come visit when the baby was old enough" I informed squeezing his hand tightly before reaching over to turn up the radio, Hank William Jr's 'If Heaven Ain't A Lot Like Dixie' playing over the speakers as we drove out of the little southern town and towards our future, wherever that may be.


	6. Past Is In The Past

"Oh you look gorgeous, I'm so jealous" one of my three best friends Tasha sighed as I walked down the stairs to see her, Angel, Michelle and their dates waiting patiently. "You look gorgeous too. There's no reason to be jealous" I laughed hugging her tightly "Are you sure Andrew is going to show up?" Michelle asked quietly, the six of them turning to stair as they waited for me to answer. "Honestly…I doubt it, Torrie said he was out with Ashley last night" I shrugged half-heartedly "Well come take pictures with us, I'm sure Tanner won't mind getting two pieces of arm candy to show off" Angel teased the blonde that she'd been dating for nearly 2 years now. "Kelsey, honey will you go get your father please, I want to get some pictures of all of us" my mother, Anna, called as she walked into the room with my two year old sister Stacy on her hip. "Pretty" she cooed clapping excitedly "Thank you Stacy" I grinned kissing her cheek on my way past her to head out to the barn and get my dad Jeremy. I lifted up my skirt as I walked across the yard being careful to not sink into the soft ground as my mom started taking pictures of the others. "Dad?" I called pushing the door open with one hand to see him and his farm hand Baron working on the tractor. "Wow, look at you." The older man grinned wiping off his hands before he twirled me around and whistled "You look so much like your mother did. I suppose she's ready to take pictures" he smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we walked "Come on Baron, you can take a break" he called over his shoulder pausing for the boy to catch up before we continued across the lawn. "I'm going to head inside and get changed and washed up, I'll be right back" he smirked kissing my mom's cheek before he entered the house "Hey man" Tanner greeted Baron with a bro-hug once he was done taking pictures with Angel. "You aren't going to prom?" Michelle asked walking over with her boyfriend Daniel. "Nah, didn't really have anyone to ask." The taller male shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Oh…well you should drop by before the night is over, hang out for a while" Daniel shrugged shaking Baron's hand before dragging Michelle over to the group to take pictures.

"Why aren't you taking pictures?" Baron asked quietly coming to stand right beside me as I waited for my dad to finish changing. "Oh I don't have a date anymore" I sighed playing with the skirt of my dress so I didn't have to see the look of pity on his face. "Why not? You're beautiful. I thought dozens of guys would have asked you" he whispered softly brushing his thumb across my hand. "Well I was going to go with Andrew, but then we broke up again and everybody said he was out with Ashley last night. So I doubt he'll show up" I shrugged smiling slightly when my dad walked out of the house in nice jeans and a plaid shirt, his scruff now trimmed up making him seem much younger than 52. "Alright baby girl, let's get some pictures" he grinned grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me over to my mom who smiled brightly at the two of us. I was so focused on taking pictures with my parents and Stacy that I didn't even notice all of the boys disappeared. "Where'd the guys go?" I asked Tasha as we all sat down on a blanket on the porch to wait for the boys. "I'm not sure, they said something about being back shortly" she shrugged pulling out her phone and we took a bunch of crazy pictures.

"Kelsey is that Andrew's truck?" Angel asked pointing down the gravel road and sure enough the bright blue pick-up was making its way towards the house. "Yeah…I wonder what he's doing here" I sighed standing up and walking across the driveway meeting him halfway. "Hey baby, you look great." The blonde grinned trying to kiss me but getting my cheek instead. "What are you doing here Andrew" I questioned, I was getting sick and tired of being toyed with by him and I think this was my breaking point. "I came to pick you up for prom?" he stated slowly watching me as I rolled my eyes and backed up "Why don't you take Ashley" I sneered turning around and walking away from him "I thought we could go together, the three of us. I know you were expecting just us but she is my new girlfriend" he informed walking after me and crouching in front of me as I sat back down by Tasha. "Kelsey, look" Angel whispered pointing to the driveway, and speeding towards the house was Tanner in his truck, Daniel in his truck, Corey in his and lastly Baron in his. "What are you doing here Andrew? I thought you ditched Kelsey for Ashley?" Tanner called as the four of them stepped out, my eyes following Baron who had changed and was now in an all-black tux that fit him perfectly. "I thought Kelsey could come with Ashley and I but she's being a bitch about it." He sighed running a hand through his hair, we were now joined by my parents as well, my dad not looking happy at all. "How stupid would you need to be to think I would want to go to prom with you and your new girlfriend?" I asked getting to my feet, angry that he had called me a bitch. "I gave you nearly 3 years of my life, you cheated on me with her and you think I'd go to prom with you two like everything was okay?" I was slightly losing it now "I still fucking cry because you lied to me for months Andrew, MONTHS, about where you were and what you were doing. I sat at home alone because you didn't want me going out without you. Yet you were out screwing how many chicks." I paused to take a deep and shaky breath as Tasha and Michelle rubbed my back. "I'm done being made a fool. Just leave" I whispered crossing my arms over my midsection as he watched me.

"What, so you're just going to go to prom alone? That's more pathetic than going with me and Ashley." He pointed out "Now listen here Andrew, I liked you. I did. But NO ONE and I mean NO ONE treats my baby girl the way you did. Now it'd be in your best interest to get off my property and stay off my property." Daddy came in to save the day but of course Andrew always had something to say. "You know, you care about her so much but you're letting her go to her senior prom alone? She's going to be the laughing stock of the school the rest of the year." The blonde shrugged crossing his arms over his chest. "She isn't going alone" Baron spoke up, getting my attention once again. People say it about pretty much everyone but boy, he can clean up real nice and his butt in dress pants is enough to make any girl bow at his feet. "Don't tell me you're going with him? Seriously Kels?" Andrew laughed getting fed up with him and realizing all the hell he had put me through I stepped forward and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. "Daddy has good aim. But I have better aim so I'd get going" I whispered stepping around him and grabbing Baron's hand. "Oh hold on, I want pictures" mom called holding up her camera, we took a few pictures of just Baron and I, then the whole group and then me, Baron and my parents before we were off to prom.

"You look really nice Baron" I whispered a blush lighting up my cheeks as he grinned at me. "You look better, plus I couldn't have done this without Tanner calling in a favor at the tux shop" he shrugged adjusting the tie before he reached over and grabbed my hand. "You look beautiful Kelsey, and I'm really glad you decided to come with me instead of Andrew" he stated softly rubbing his thumb against my hand. "The past should be the past right?" I asked, quoting what he had told me a few of the times he had found me crying in the hayloft. "That's right. So how about we go in there and give you the time of your life, make Andrew jealous and maybe, just maybe something good will come of you taking a chance with me." He grinned getting out of the truck and walking around to open my door and help me out. "Baron" I whispered grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away "Yeah Kels?" he asked just as quietly brushing a curl from my face. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me since you started working for my dad" I smiled stepping forward and pressing my lips to his. "Will I get a kiss every time I do something nice for you?" he asked as we started walking. "Maybe" I laughed squeezing his hand as we met up with the others, Andrew being forgotten about as Baron held true to his word and gave me a good time while making Andrew jealous. "You alright beautiful?" Baron asked quietly as we sat on the front porch at 2 in the morning, both of us still wide awake from the caffeine we had all night. "I'm better than alright. The past is the past, this is the future" I grinned leaning into his side and letting him hold me as we looked at the night sky in silence.


End file.
